A TP  KF Wedding
by ThomasandTUGSfan
Summary: Taken three years after 'Broken Hearts Restored', Tommy is now taking his relationship with Kimi a bit further. He's going to propose the one he love.
1. Chapter 1

**A TP + KF WEDDING**

**By ThomasandTUGSFan **

**Disclaimer: **Rugrats are owned by Nickelodeon

**Plot: **Taken three years after 'Broken Hearts Restored', Tommy is now taking his relationship with Kimi a bit further. He's going to propose the one he love.

**Chapter 1 - Happy Anniversary **

Tommy and Kimi have been together for thirteen years but technically they known each other for life! Most of the Rugrats have now jobs. Chuckie works as a manager for home loans, he's not married yet but he has a few feelings for Lil. Phil works as Susie's guitarist during her concerts on her world tours; they are growing some feeling for each other though ;) Lil works as a receptionist at Starks Industries she has become goods friends with Pepper Potts and Tony Stark but not going on adventures with them. Dil has no job as their are no jobs for 'Alien Hunting' so his next thing was being a pianist like his idol, Elton John and hopefully get a musical contract. Stu and Didi hoped he could get a real job (and he would have if Phil and Lil haven't dropped him on his head as a baby) and Tommy and Kimi, well they are have jobs and one day, Tommy and Kimi were getting ready in celebrating their thirteenth anniversary. They were both excited and today at the mall, Tommy and Kimi were going to look for presents for each other.

"Now Kimi remember our rule, we must not tell what we got" said Tommy and kissed her on lips.

"Oh Tommy if I told you your present then that won't be much of a surprise" she giggled. Tommy laughed and so they split up and off they went. Tommy looked around at the jewelry shop, he noticed that Kimi wanted a nice necklace and he found one but for $500.00 and he saw a ring that worth about $10,000. Tommy knew that he was getting one present for Kimi and its either a ring or a necklace. Tommy went in the store and bought his item.

Meanwhile, Kimi was looking another shop that is like the jewelry shop but different this one sells watches. Kimi found a watch that matches Tommy.

"This is perfect" she said and told the employee to get her that. The watch had a golden shield with a picture of Reptar, both Tommy and Kimi loved the green lizard when they were babies and they still love it even today. The watch cost about $200.00. Soon Kimi met up with Tommy at the food court, he bought two cups of hot chocolate.

"Hey honey got a present yet?" asked Tommy.

"Yep and it's in here until tomorrow" she said. "So you just have to wait" she teased. Tommy chuckled. They both drank their hot chocolate.

"Looking forward for tomorrow?" asked Tommy.

"Yep, you, me and our friends all together camping in the woods in the winter" she said.

"And something more better planned" murmured Tommy and luckily Kimi didn't even heard what Tommy had said. After their trip to the mall, Tommy drove Kimi home. At the Finster's house, Tommy spoke.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then. I wish I sleep with you tonight but that will wait for tomorrow" and gave her an eskimo kiss. Chuckie soon walked out and opened Kimi's door.

"Oh thank you Chuckie" said Kimi and she walked to the house. Chuckie spoke to Tommy.

"So Tommy tomorrow's a big day for you and Kimi" he said.

"Yep thirteen years of pure love and you found out because of that halloween moment we had when we were twelve and your were thirteen. You were a bit overprotected about Kimi then" said Tommy. Chuckie glared at Tommy.

"Well that's what a big brother suppose to do. Bare in mind Pickles you have a little brother and you better keep a big watch on him" he said. "Like the time when we're babies, you, me, Phil, Lil, Dil and Angelica were lost in the woods and I was spending more time with my brother more than you guys" he smiled. Chuckie remembered that day when he and the gang were in the Reptar wagon trying to get Dil back to the hospital and while in the woods, Tommy was over protective about his brother Dil.

"Well catch you later Tommy, looking forward to tomorrow" he said and he walked inside the house and Tommy drove away back to his house. When walked to his room, he saw the mess that Dil have left and the stuff he's taking to camp.

"Hey Dilly getting ready for camp" he said.

"Yeah T. it's going to be fun for all of us but more for you and Kimi" he said. Dil then noticed the bag that Tommy is holding.

"Hey what's that?" he asked.

"Oh this is Kimi's anniversary present" he said. 'I hope she likes it' he thought to himself. He went to his room, put the present in the drawer on bed stand, got his bag, packed his shirt, shorts, underwear and other various items including his iPod, a few DVDs and his video camera. Kimi did the same.

**THE NEXT MORNING - 7:00 AM **

All the Rugrats were outside the Pickles house saying goodbye to their parents.

"Kimi, I want you to be a good girl to Tommy and don't come back pregnant" said Kira.

"I will mom, beside Tommy and I will never do that" she said as she kissed his cheek.

'Not until we're married' thought Tommy.

"Tommy, Dil, you must always wear your coats when it gets cold" said Didi.

"Yes mom" they both said.

"You pups have a great time at Camp Everwood" said Betty hugging her twins.

"We will mom" said Phil and Lil. They boarded Chuckie's van and this time Chas walked up to him.

"Remember to be safe on the roads Chuckie, don't cause accidents" he said.

"Charles your son all grown up, he's not eighteen anymore" said Didi.

"I know...but they grow up so fast!" he cried. They all waved goodbye and they drove off.

"Man our parents can be so over protective all the time" said Tommy as he put his arm around Kimi's shoulder. "Yeah at least our mom is fun to hang out with, but she's can be overprotective in some places" said Phil. Kimi had a quick doze and leaned her head on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy comforted her.

**LATER - 10:00 AM **

Kimi was wide awake and they were all in the beautiful surrounding countryside and beside them was an old, sleek, preserved and wonderfully restored steam locomotive. Tommy got his camera out and was filming the train. Chuckie was keeping level with the train. The big steam engine whistled loudly and is echoed around the whole countryside. The van reached the level crossing and their they saw the train coming past them.

"Man now that is one of the interesting things we saw on this road trip" said Tommy.

"Yeah looks like something out of Thomas the Tank Engine" said Kimi.

"Except it has no face, not blue paint, no number 1 and no Sir Topham Hatt" joked Dil. Everyone laughed. Soon Tommy and Kimi gave their presents.

"Happy 13th anniversary Kimi" said Tommy and he gave her the diamond necklace. Kimi was shocked.

"Wow you got the necklace just like the one I want" she said, "Oh thank you Tommy" she said and kissed him. "I got something for you too" she said and she gave him her present and it was the Reptar watch.

"Wow! A watch with Reptar on it" he said. "It gets better open the shield" she said and inside was a picture of him and Kimi now looking very happy with each other. "Thanks Kimi" and he kissed her on the lips. They finally reached 'Camp Everwood'.

"Man remember the time we came here with our parents one summer and we had to be part of that terrible play lead by Angelica?" said Tommy. The others laughed they knew that Angelica was bad at her acting and Susie stole the show with her singing.

"Yeah and back then you looked cute with your hair sticking up" said Tommy to Kimi quietly. Kimi blushed. Soon the camp councilor came out.

"Hello campers welcome to the Camp Everwood, my name is Mac, I'm the camp councilor, actor and producers" he said.

"Like we heard that before" murmured Phil. "Any who I like you all to meet Greg, as our other camper Bean was missing" he said.

"And we all know why" murmured Chuckie. "There will also be a stage production too" he said.

"Oh great" they all said. The last time they went to Camp Everwood they have to take part of the camp's horrible production of the lost settlers but thankfully, Susie took Angelica's lead role and Howard did some good singing too. "You don't have to take part if you wish" he said.

'Oh thank god' thought Phil happily. So they all went to their cabin. There was a double bed for Tommy and Kimi, and four bunk beds for Chuckie, Dil, Phil and Lil.

"Anyone is thinking of joining that dumb play?" asked Dil.

"NO!" they all said angrily.

"Besides there's a lot of things to do beside a stupid play anyway." said Tommy. "Like swimming, fishing, hiking and more" the other looked at him kind of strange but that's the only thing to do in camp. "And then at night we tell tales of grisly ghouls that will terrorize your neighbor hood and though we try to stay alive our bodies will try to shiver" said Tommy coldly. Everyone knew that Tommy repeated the line from Michael Jackson but Chuckie as being a wimp was shivering.

"Relax Chuckie" said Tommy comforting his best friend. "I'm only teasing" and he, Chuckie and the rest were laughing.

**E.O.C - 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - What To Do? What To Do?**

During their first day at camp, Tommy and his friends were to do some activities. They first went to archery, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Dil were there with their bows and arrows. Chuckie remembered that one time he stuffed up at archery and his arrow had landed in bee hive and the bees stung his face.

"OK Chuckie remember to aim at the red dot, don't look anywhere around the field. OK ready, aim and...fire!" and so they released their arrows and Tommy, Dil and Phil have theirs on the dot all of them except for Chuckie.

"Oh great now where did it go?" sighed Chuckie. Then Tommy looked and saw angry bees heading towards them.

"Not again!" he shouted. "What?" asked Chuckie. "Run!" Tommy shouted and they all ran away as fast as their legs would carry them. "I have to be bad at this dumb game" scolded Chuckie while running, but thankfully the bees didn't sting his face, but they stung his butt and when he sat down it hurt like hell.

"Ouch!" he screeched as he sat on a log. "Nature can be cruel sometimes" he said sadly.

"Not really" said Kimi comforting her brother. Tommy and the others laughed.

**THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS**

They went fishing at the creek, Tommy was worried he looked at the water. He was shaking in fear (because we all know that Tommy have a fear of water). Kimi noticed it and came up to his boyfriend.

"Tommy are you OK?" she asked. "Er..yeah yeah I'm fine" he said trying to hide his fear. "But you were shaking" she said "Is something the matter?" Tommy looked side to side trying to come up with something. "I'm fine Kimi don't get to worried about me" he said frowning.

"I'm only trying to know" she said sadly. Tommy noticed her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh I can't get mad at you" he said and hugged her. "I'll never fight with you ever" he said. "I know you won't" she said happily. "Come on you lovebirds either were going with or without you" shouted Lil. Tommy and Kimi walked over to the wooden boat and as they got in Tommy's eyes bugged right at the water but he's trying to hide it from Kimi. The current was very strong and the water was freezing. While the gang was trying to a safe spot to fish, the current was very strong it bashed and crashed all over the boat and soaked some of the gang. They soon bashed into some rocks and send Tommy flying right into the water!

"Tommy!" they yelled. Tommy was fighting his way out of the water but all he did was swimming around under the water. He then got his head out of the water shouting, "Help!" towards his friends. The boat was jammed and Tommy was can't fight the current anymore he was swimming with his arms bashing the water, they went so fast that Tommy arms were aching.

"You guys go on without me. I'm finished" wheezed Tommy.

"No your not!" said a voice. It was Kimi she dived into the water and swan towards Tommy. She then hugged him and they both went flying down the river.

"Tommy! Kimi!" shouted everyone. "Will find land!" yelled Kimi. Tommy had no breath for answer he was tired. The two lovebirds hugged tightly. Kimi then found a tree branch near some land.

"Hang on Tommy!" she said. "I totally want too" puffed Tommy. She garbed the branch and she pulled Tommy with all her strength to get her and Tommy back to land. With a groan of relief they landed right on the sand. Kimi was then trying to snap her boyfriend out of the trauma.

"Tommy?" she said. "Tommy?" she shouted. She then got a hand full of water and washed it on Tommy's face. Tommy then yelled, "Ah, water!" Kimi sighed with relief.

"Oh thank god, I thought lost you" but Tommy felt more sad. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Kimi, there's something you need to know" Tommy said sadly.

"What is it?" she asked. But Tommy felt to ashamed to tell her, because he was hiding his fear from her.

"Remember when I was shaking like hell back at the camp site?" he asked. "Yeah" she said.

"Well, I do have something to tell you" he said ashamedly, "I have a fear of water" that made Kimi popped eyes with shock.

"Tommy, I didn't know that. When did it happen?" she asked him. Tommy breathed in and out.

"It all started when I was three, I went fishing with my grandpa and we had a great fun. I was playing around with a fish he caught and well I slipped on a rock and fell into the water nearly drowning myself, thank god grandpa saved me. If he didn't I wouldn't be here with you" he said. "And now since that this camp site nearly ruined, I will take you to 'Royal Garden Hotel' just in the next town. The guys are heading back to work soon and we won't until January 30th, so what do you say?" he asked. Kimi hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Tommy. And don't worry your secret is safe with me" she said.

"And Chuckie too" he added. They soon walked away from the shore line in order to help their friends. Meanwhile back at wreckage.

"Alright come on guys, we got to push this boat out" said Phil. "1..2..3..Push!" he shouted and with all their might they tried and tried to push the boat out. But the wood was so rotten that with the pressure they had smashed the boat to smithereens sinking the boat down to the river.

"Great, just great" said Phil angrily. "We're stuck!" Tommy and Kimi soon saw them.

"Guys!" they yelled, they noticed and waved back then they climbed up to them.

"What happened to the boat?" asked Kimi.

"The wood was rotten that it broke apart and sunk" said Chuckie. Just then they heard a really dull and horrid whistle.

"What is that!" said a shocked Tommy. They all saw and Alligator tug named Billy Shoepack puffing through the violent current with a barge load of dynamite.

"Hi-ya fellers up there need of getting back do ya" he said.

"Yes" they all said in confusion.

"Well hop on board, but be careful of the dynamite there. It's dangerous but it makes lovely big bangs!" so the gang climbed down and stayed away from the explosives. They soon arrive at 'Camp Everwood'.

"Here we are everyone, 'Camp Everwood' have fun" he said and laughed. "Bye" and he puffed away.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

There was the horrible play and thankfully they weren't in it. Meanwhile the two lovebirds were packing their bags and then later kissed passionately on the bed.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Kimi woke up, "Tommy I think breakfast is ready" she yawned. Then she noticed that Tommy was not their next to her, she began to worry. She then saw him cooking breakfast and was in his homemade jumper that grandma Lulu made for him. It was blue with a big yellow T on it.

"Morning sunshine" he said happily. "Whipped you up a little something. It's fish, I caught it this morning" he said. Kimi smiled and sat next to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders near the fire. While the fish was cooked the couple soon ate their breakfast and then the others woke up. They got to go home and get back to their jobs.

"Morning guys" said Tommy.

"Phew Tommy, your breath smells awful what did you have for breakfast" said Chuckie holding his nose.

"Fish" he said.

"Oh" realized Chuckie.

"Well we got our bags sorted last night and can you drop us off Chuckie?" he asked.

"Sure we will" said Chuckie. So later on, the gang left 'Camp Everwood' and dropped them off at the next town called 'Shermanville' a big country town with the 'Royal Garden's Hotel'.

"Here we are you two 'Royal Garden's Hotel' you guys have fun and Pickles, no funny business!" he said sternly. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"I get it" he sighed.

"Good. See ya" he waved and he drove the other way. As the van went out of site, Tommy and Kimi cheered and hugged.

"Finally, just you and me" said Tommy happily. "But there's one thing I need to say" he said.

"What is it?" asked Kimi.

"Your brother can be a big pain in the ass sometimes" he said. Kimi chuckled.

"That's Chuckie, he can be..over the top" she said. They laughed and went inside. They then walked up to the receptionist.

"Hi we got a room for two under the name Pickles?" Tommy asked.

"Ah you must be Mr. and Mrs. Pickles" she said.

"Well he's Mr. Pickles I'm Miss Wattanabe-Finster" said Kimi.

"We haven't got a room for you so we are going to move you to the honey-moon suite" she said.

"Alright" said Tommy and Kimi happily. So they got their keys and they went up to the top floor.

"Well we're not honeymooners yet but at least we get the experience from it first" said Tommy. Kimi chuckled and Tommy kissed her cheek. Inside the walls were pink, the bed was in shape of a love heart and a bottle of champagne was waiting for them in a bucket of ice with a card saying 'Congratulations'. Kimi and Tommy plopped on the bed.

"Well I just got a simple room, didn't know we are getting the honey-moon suite" said Tommy.

"Oh it's not that bad really" said Kimi. "Beside we're a couple" Tommy smiled at that. "Well I'm going a quick shower" she said. "Don't open that champagne yet" she teased. "I won't" said Tommy. And so he yawned and went to sleep.

E.O.C 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Will You Marry Me?**

After Kimi's shower, she jumped right on top of Tommy and kissed, much to Tommy's surprise.

"Oh hey Kimi" said Tommy as he woke up.

"Come on let's have some fun around the hotel" said Kimi.

"Sure I already booked for a spa and massage" said Tommy.

"Oh Tommy, I love you" and after that they both kissed passionately on the bed.

**MEANWHILE**

While the young couple were walking down stairs, Kimi spoke up. "Tommy do you think we should get Chuckie and Lil together?" she asked.

"Well I always knew there's something going on between those two so maybe we should. But let's enjoy this day first" he said. Kimi smiled and nodded. Later, they arrived at the spa, Tommy and Kimi were soaking happily inside.

"Oh that hits the spot" sighed Tommy happily as the bubbles were bubbling around them. The water was warm and Tommy and Kimi were chatting merely to each other. Afterwards, Tommy and Kimi got out and Tommy was heading to the canteen.

"See you at the message room OK honey" said Tommy as he kissed Kimi's cheek. "Will do" said Kimi and hugged him. So Tommy payed for a guy named Cynthia, she was a nice woman and grew fond of her visitor Kimi never felt so relaxed, at last James spoke.

"You seem attracted to that purple haired boy tell me what's his name?" she asked.

"His name is Tommy Pickles and he's the love of my life" said Kimi.

"And so how did you two meet?" Cynthia asked nicely.

"Well we knew each other as babies but we actually got together thirteen years ago and I broke up with him for something stupid when we were sixteen but we got together again and I never want to leave him" she said.

"Oh" she quivered "Well at least your got back together" Kimi agreed. The two talked and chatted like old friends or sisters until Tommy came in which surprised Kimi.

"Well what are you talking about eh Kimi" said Tommy cheekily. Kimi blushed red.

"Oh um...er...ah" but Kimi can't come up with anything.

"OK I was telling that lady about you" she said. Tommy smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Checking out some girls at the swimming pool, but none as beautiful as you" he said trying not to make her mad, but in the end she said,

"You dirty old man" she teased.

"I'm a dirty old man so that means you're a filthy young lady" Kimi laughed and so they enjoyed a nice message.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

The purple haired duo were in the restaurant and tonight was couples night karaoke and so Tommy and Kimi decided to join on and they sang 'Mrs. Vandebilt' by Paul McCartney and Wings:

_Tommy :_

_Down In The Jungle Is On The Blink _

_You Don't Use Money You Don't Pay Rent _

_You Don't Ever Know The Time _

_But You Don't Mind _

_Ho Hey Ho... _

_Kimi: _

_When Your Light Is On The Blink _

_You Never Think Of Worrying _

_What's The Use Of Worrying? _

_When Your Bus Has Left The Stop _

_You'd Better Drop Your Hurrying _

_What's The Of Hurrying? _

_Tommy and Kimi: _

_Leave Me Alone Mrs Vandebilt _

_I've Got Plenty Of Time Of My Own _

_What's The Use Of Worrying? _

_What's The Use Of Hurrying? _

_What's The Use Of Anything? _

_Ho Hey Ho... _

_Tommy:_

_What's The Use Of Worrying? _

_Kimi:_

_What's The Use Of Hurrying? _

_Tommy and Kimi:_

_What's The Use Of Anything? _

_Ho Hey Ho... _

_Tommy: When Your Pile Is One The Wane _

_You Don't Complain Of Robbery _

_Run Away Don't Bother Me _

_Tommy: What's The Use Of Worrying? _

_Kimi: What's The Use Of Anything? _

_Tommy and Kimi: _

_Leave Me Alone Mrs Washington _

_I've Done Plenty Of Time On My Own _

_What's The Use Of Worrying? _

_What's The Use Of Hurrying? (No Use!) _

_What's The Use Of Anything? _

_Ho Hey Ho..._

Everyone clapped and cheered at Tommy and Kimi for great singing and for a great song. They stayed back and enjoyed the rest of show until it was time to hit the hay. But instead of just going straight to sleep for they were so relaxed and happy that they had a 'wild night'.

**THE NEXT MORNING - 11:30 AM**

On their last day, Kimi was in bed all that was different for her was that Tommy's not their and just a cup of coffee and a note, Kimi looked at it and saw the note she then read it,

'_Dear Kimi, _

_If you are reading that means your awake and since when you're awake I want to tell you that the bath is full of warm water, your clothes are packed (don't worry I didn't go pervert on them) and I booked a taxi for us to take us to the train station I go our tickets. Any way when your finished meet me down at the foyer so I can see your lovely face. Im missing it already ;)_

_Love Tommy XXX' _

Kimi hugged the note and thought, 'Oh Tommy' so she had her bath, she then brushed her teeth and then got changed, she got her bag and she headed down the lift and when she got to the foyer she was looking for Tommy. And there with a newspaper in his hands was Tommy.

"Hey there sweet cheeks" said Tommy.

"Hey Mr. Purple hair man" she teased. Tommy chuckled. They checked out and got in a taxi and headed to the train station at the last town were they went to camp.

**AT THE TRAIN STATION **

They got the tickets and they headed to the bridge, their train was two hours late so they have fun train spotting. While they were looking around, they saw the steam locomotive when the gang were heading to camp, it was on a special day run and will be heading to California this evening. The steam locomotive pulled up near the two purple haired couple and the steam from the engine's funnel was giving a romantic aurora.

"Well this is romantic" said Kimi.

"Yeah sure is" smiled Tommy who was looking at Kimi. She looked back and Tommy looked away just in time blushing. Kimi giggled. At last Tommy spoke up.

"Kimi, we have been together for the past thirteen years and I just like to say..." but he was interrupted by Kimi. "You're breaking up with me!" she shouted. "I trusted you and you found someone else! Who is it Lil?" she scolded.

"What no!" said Tommy. "Look Kimi, I love you so much, much more than Lil, I don't want you to leave me again like you did to me five years ago. I want you in my life forever and ever until we die" he said.

"Kimi Wattanabe-Finster" he said while being on one knee. "Will you marry me?" he asked showing her the box with a 5 carrot golden ring. Kimi's eye popped wide with wonder. Tears were streaming down her face in joy.

"Yes oh yes Tommy yes I want to be in your life" she said hugging him tightly. And so Tommy put the ring on her finger. Tommy was so happy he soon shouted.

"I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" he shouted. "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED" the voice was so loud that the steam locomotive whistled in happiness for Tommy and Kimi and every passenger clapped and cheered. Meanwhile to not ruin the moment the station announcement says,

"_We're sorry but 12:00 PM train to California has been cancelled due to a overpowered motor. Amtrak would like to apologies for any of circumstances" _she said.

"Aw man" said Tommy crossly. Just then a conductor came up to the couple.

"Excuse me I know you are in a bit of a pickle but my crew and I would like to help you get home and so we would like to give the honeymoon couples compartmet right at the back at locomotive 4449 'Daylight' as it heading back to California" he said. "Would you be interested?" Tommy and Kimi agreed, they boarded the steam train and the conductor put their bags in their compartments. Tommy and Kimi were enjoying the ride home, he called their parents to tell them they will ride home by steam.

"You know, you made me the happiness man on earth" said Tommy.

"And you made me the happiness woman Tommy or should I say honey" she said. "You know Chuckie would think I got you pregnant when we annouce our marriage" Tommy said. "Oh let him deal with it" Kimi said and so they kissed as the train raced through the countryside.

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

It was evening and the steam engine pulled in. Tommy walked out and giving a gentlemen gesture walked Kimi out.

"There you go m' lady" he said proudly. The two grabbed their bags and to their surprise was Grandpa Lou giving them a ride home.

"Grandpa" said Tommy and hugged him.

"Hello there Tommy and Kimi how was your train trip?" he asked.

"Fine" they said.

"Well come on then we better get you sprouts home" he said.

"So how's Lulu Lou?" asked Kimi.

"She's fine, she got back from the down under she met Crocodile Dundee in Northern Territory" he said.

"Cool!" they both said. So Lou drove home while Tommy and Kimi were making out in the back seat of the car.

**BACK AT THE PICKLES HOUSE**

Tommy and Kimi got their bags and headed to the house, all the lights were out. And as when Tommy opened the door he saw that it was pitch darkness.

"Mom...dad? Anyone home?" he said.

"Maybe they're out" said Kimi.

"Really when we come back?" said Tommy.

"That's were you're both wrong" said Lou and he turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted and there was everyone they knew. There was Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Angelica, Harold, Susie and even their parents and of course Hiro (Kimi's real father) he moved to America as he's now retired.

"Dad!" said Kimi and hugged him. Everyone was talking and having a fun time.

"Everyone Kimi and I need to tell you something" the music quieten down and all the parents and friends looked at Tommy and Kimi.

"Well spill it out Pickles!" snapped Angelica.

"Today I asked Kimi to be.."

"We're getting married" shouted Kimi and kissed Tommy. The room fell silent.

E.O.C 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Nobody Told Me**

The room fell silent. They were all shocked for what Kimi had announced.

"Well...is anyone going to congratulate us?" asked Tommy.

"Congrats big bro" said Dil patting his brother's back and hugged Kimi.

"Yeah congrats padre" said Phil as he shook Tommy's hand and high five Kimi.

"I can't believe it, Tommy Malcolm Pickles and Kimi Wattanabe Finster together forever! Oh this is so exciting" Lil said happily and she hugged Kimi.

"Pickles you're dead" said Chuckie crossly. "You got my sister pregnant didn't you?" he snapped.

"What Chuckie no!" snapped Tommy.

"FYI Chuckie, I'm not pregnant" Kimi explained.

"Gee and I thought I was going to be married first" said Angelica (trying to change the subject)

"Well that's because Roger haven't made a proposal yet" teased Kimi.

"Can it Finster" scowled Angelica crossly.

"It's Mrs. Pickles to you now...cous" Kimi smirked, Angelica frowned.

"Well come on let's get this party started!" announced Dil. So everyone got to the middle room and their was Dil dressed as a young Elton John with a piano ready. "This one goes to the newly wedded couple" he stated and pointed to Tommy and Kimi. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Susie Carmichael!" Dil announced. And there were Tommy and Kimi getting ready to dance and when the music began, they swayed from side to side to Ringo Starr's 'Tonight'.

_Susie: _

_I CAN FEEL YOUR BREATH ON MY FACE,_

_BUT I STILL WANNA TURN ON THE LIGHT._

_IS IT REALLY YOU HERE WITH ME TONIGHT?_

_IS IT REALLY YOU HERE WITH ME TONIGHT?_

_Dil: _

_I CAN'T BELIEVE IT,_

_IT FEELS SO RIGHT._

_I KEEP ON PINCHING MYSELF_

_BUT I KEEP ON HOLDING YOU TIGHT._

_IS IT REALLY YOU HERE WITH ME TONIGHT?_

_Tommy (Singing to Kimi):_

_WHEN I WAKE UP IN THE MORNING,_

_IT SURE GONNA SEEM LIKE A DREAM._

_THERE'S ONLY ONE CHANCE_

_I KNOW THIS IS GOING ON,_

_THAT'S WHEN I CAN SEE YOU LYING NEXT TO ME._

_(Phil playing on the guitar)_

_Kimi (Singing to Tommy): IS IT REALLY YOU HERE WITH ME TONIGHT?_

_Dil: _

_I CAN'T BELIEVE IT,_

_IT FEELS SO RIGHT._

_I CAN FEEL YOUR BREATH ON MY FACE,_

_BUT I STILL WANT TO TURN ON THE LIGHT._

_Tommy: _

_IS IT REALLY YOU HERE,_

_Kimi: _

_IS IT REALLY YOU HERE,_

_Tommy and Kimi:_

_IS IT REALLY YOU HERE WITH ME TONIGHT?_

_IS IT REALLY YOU HERE WITH ME TONIGHT?_

_Tommy: NOW, LISTEN, SUGAR._

_TP + KF: _

_IS IT REALLY YOU HERE WITH ME TONIGHT?_

_IS IT REALLY YOU HERE WITH ME TONIGHT?_

_IS IT REALLY YOU HERE WITH ME TONIGHT?_

_(Is it really you here with me tonight?) _

Everyone clapped and cheered at Dil, Susie, Tommy and Kimi's amazing singing. Later Tommy was sitting down on the couch looking a bit down. Kimi walked up to her future husband.

"Hey honey, what's wrong?" she asked sweetly. Tommy smiled weakly, he then breathed in and out. "Come on Tommy, I like to know, what's wrong?" she asked again.

"It's Chuckie, I want to be my.." but he was interrupted by an angry looking Stu, Didi, Chaz and Kira.

"You two upstairs NOW!" snapped Didi. The purple haired couple looked confused, shouldn't their parents be proud of them getting married. So they did what they were told, they walked up stairs, Grandpa Lou and Hiro saw what they were doing and they both rushed up stairs.

"Lou, where are you going?" asked Lulu.

"I'm not letting my son and his wife stopping those two lovebirds for getting married" he said.

"Should I come?" she asked.

"No you stay and keep an eye on the party incase if it gets a little rouse" said Lou smiling, Lulu winked.

**MEANWHILE **

Tommy and Kimi looked at their angry parents.

"Aren't you two young to get married?" asked Didi.

"Mom, Kimi and I are 23, you can't stop us we're both on love!" explained Tommy.

"You both got jobs and what will happen if you have a baby, your careers will be downfall" said Stu.

"And what will happen if Tommy leaves you and found someone else you'll be heart broken" said Kira.

"Mom for the record, I'm not pregnant and second I love Tommy, he helped through my depression after 'Z' hurt me" explained Kimi.

"Well that's true but what about this..." but before Chas would explain, Lou and Hiro bashed through the door.

"Why don't you folks accept that they love each other. I remember when they were growing up, they sat next to each other, talking, holding hands and heck I even saw them kissing once when Kimi came back on the bus. And back when they were babies, I could swear that they have the same thing in common." said Lou. "Son, when I first saw you with Didi, I didn't accept it, but afterwards I knew you and Didi deserve to be as one." Stu and Didi knew that he was right.

"You're right pop but don't worry, we have decided that they should be together. I remember when Tommy was out with Chuckie and Kimi, he enjoyed being with her." said Stu.

"I remember when in Paris, I put Kimi down near Chuckie and Tommy and your son seem pleased and I knew they deserve to be with each other.

"You mean..." said Kimi in a surprise tone. All of them nodded and Tommy and Kimi cheered, hugged and kissed.

"I always thought there were some boys back in Japan that Kimi would be interested in, but with this boy, Tommy-san he has to be the best. I remember them both when I came here for 'Children's Day'" said Hiro. Then he looked at Tommy.

"Tommy-san, I want you to look after my Kimi-cha" said Hiro.

"Mr. Wattanbe I will" and Tommy shook his hand.

"Good kid" and he patted his hair. Everyone laughed.

"Well I believe we all got settled" said Kira. "Only there is one thing missing" said Kimi.

"What's that" asked Didi.

"PARTY TIME! EXCELLENT!" said Tommy and Kimi.

E.O.C 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Will You Move In With Me**

**DURING THE PARTY**

The parents were worried what Stu, Didi, Chaz and Kira would do to Tommy and Kimi's marriage? They saw then coming down stairs.

"Well looks like the marriage is off" said Charlotte.

"Or not" said Betty as she noticed the smiles on their faces. At last Stu got everyone's attention.

"Attention please, everyone?" said Stu. Everyone looked at the four parents and the purple haired couple.

"Thirteen years ago, our little son Tommy have welcomed his new friend Kimi to his klan and now twenty-three years old, these two are getting married. So please raise a glass to my son and my new daughter-in-law, Kimi for a successful marriage." everyone cheered with joy. Then Dil clapped his hand and chanted, "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss..." and everyone joined in and so in front of everyone (including Spike and Fifi), Tommy and Kimi kissed. Everyone cheered and so the party began.

Later Tommy was sulking on the couch, what he could be sulking about this is the most important thing of his life, his family and friends are celebrating his marriage to Kimi. Kimi soon came up to her husband to be.

"Hey honey, what's the matter" she said putting an arm around his shoulders. Tommy smiled and he began to tell Kimi.

"For Chuckie, I'm hoping he will become my best man for the wedding. But since he's angry at me for marrying you, I don't know if he will accept it" he said sadly. Kimi soon smiled.

"Well he better get use to it 'cause mom and dad accepted it and the people are happy" she said and gave him a kiss. Tommy felt better.

"You're right Kimi, Chuckie has got to deal with it" and he walked away finding Chuckie. He them stumble upon Phil and Dil, who were just enjoying some drinks.

"Just to let you guys know, I'm asking Chuckie to be my best man"

"That OK, we know he's your best friend" said Phil.

"Thanks guys for understanding", he then found the red haired kid sulking in the corner. Tommy walked up to him. Chuckie soon saw him.

"Hey T. great party" he said.

"Thanks...look Chuckie you got to understand..." but Chuckie interrupted him.

"Look Tommy, I am sorry, I'm happy that you two are getting married, beside at least my sister's is marrying my best friend rather than 'Z'" he said happily. Tommy smiled.

"Hey C. can you be my best man for my wedding?" he asked.

"Sure" said Chuckie and they high five. "Beside, I was just one of those over protective brothers" Tommy laughed. "Man I would be the same if I had a sister" and they both laughed. And they made peace with each other at last.

**AFTER THE PARTY**

Tommy's parents went to bed and Chaz, Kira and Chuckie were letting Kimi stay for the night at Pickles house. Kimi was pleased and Tommy was happy.

"Well at least you and me are together" said Tommy.

"Except tomorrow, You'll be all alone in your bed" said Kimi sadly.

"Better yet what about you move in with me, before we get house for us to live in" said Tommy happily.

"That's perfect!" explained Kimi and she kissed Tommy.

"Come on let's get to bed" and so Kimi and Tommy head to bed.

**E.O.C 5 **

**PLEASE NO FLAMING!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Life As A New Pickles**

Kimi told her parents that she would move in with Tommy and his family. Chaz, Kira and Chuckie agreed. So Kimi told Tommy the news and he was happy. He asked Phil to borrow his moving truck to take Kimi's furniture. Phil agreed. So Tommy helped with Kimi's stuff, while back at the Pickles house, Stu and Didi were clearing up space for Kimi. They were happy that she's going to stay with them. When it was time to leave, Kimi said "Goodbye" to her family, she even ended up in tears along with her mother.

"Don't worry, I'll look after her" said Tommy.

"OK" sighed Chaz. So Tommy helped Kimi to his car and so the truck left and Tommy and Kimi followed, they waved goodbye to the Finsters and they were out of site. At the Pickles house, Tommy said, "Welcome to your new home Kimi Pickles" he said. "I'm sure you'll get use to it" Kimi smiled, "I already got use to your home, ever since when we're in diapers" she said. Tommy laughed and so they all moved her stuff in. Tommy couldn't believe that nearly his whole room is gone.

"Dear me" he said surprisingly. "What happen to my room" he was teasing Kimi.

"You mean OUR room Tommy" she said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him.

"Oh I forgot" and the two laughed.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Kimi was helping washing the dishes with Didi, Stu was out with Drew and Lou and Tommy, Dil and even Chuckie were playing hide and seek with Susie's three year old niece, Emily. She's the daughter of Susie's sister Alicia.

"Found ya" she said as she found Dil. "You got me!" exclaimed Dil. Then they were looking for Tommy and Chuckie.

"Found you!" said Emily and Dil as they found Tommy in the bushes.

"You got me!" exclaimed Tommy. And now they were looking for Chuckie. Tommy noticed Chuckie's feet in the bushes. He then told Emily, "Look under the bushes" she rushed up and said, "Found you!" and Chuckie groaned in defeat. The others laughed and even Chuckie had a laugh. Kimi saw her husband and sighed happily.

'I hope Tommy and I will have our own little rugrat' she thought happily. Just then Didi came up.

"So Kimi, how's your stay here?" Didi asked. Kimi soon came out of her dream of fantasy and came back to reality.

"Oh it's great" said Kimi, "Thank you for letting me marrying him...mom" she giggled and hugged Didi.

"It's always nice to see you two together" said Didi happily.

"Hey Didi, will be alright that you come with me, my mom, Susie and Lil to the mall to find a wedding dress, tomorrow?" Kimi asked.

"Oh of course Kimi, I have to take Grandma Minka there for a beauty treatment anyway" said Didi. Kimi was happy, later on Tommy, Chuckie, Dil and Emily all came in, they were very tired and even Emily was more tried. She then fell to sleep. Just then a knock on the door was heard, Kimi opened it and there was Susie, she just came back from a recording session and is to drop off Emily at Alicia's.

"Thanks Tommy, thanks Kimi, I hope you two will become parents some day" she said and she waved goodbye as she put Emily on the seat heading for home. They waved goodbye until Susie was out of site. Tommy looked at Kimi.

"Do you think we will have kids?" asked Tommy.

"Who knows?" said Kimi and she kissed Tommy on the lips.

Later that night, Stu came back late as he and Didi headed for bed. Chuckie went home and Dil went to bed too. Tommy and Kimi however were watching 'Saturday Night Live'. They laughed and laughed at all the skits that they were making. After the show was finished, Tommy and Kimi headed straight for bed. Tommy kissed Kimi goodnight and they both went to sleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Kimi opened the blinds and the ray of sunshine flashed right on Tommy's eyes. Tommy groaned as he woke up.

"Oh Kimi, what are you doing, it's Sunday" and he put the blanket over his head.

"Come on sleepy head on your feet" she said and grabbed the blanket off him. Tommy yawned and stretched and then they both went down stairs for breakfast, there Stu was with Didi, Dil and Spike.

"Hey looks who's finally up" exclaimed Stu. Everyone chuckled.

"Morning everyone" said Tommy and Kimi. Tommy had some toast and Kimi have some cereal.

"So Kimi, how's your first night here?" asked Stu thoughtfully.

"It's great, as long as I live with Tommy, everything is fine" she said. Tommy blushed. Afterwards, they all went to church and then spend the day doing laundry etc. Tommy and Kimi were exhausted.

"Whoa I'm pooped" said Tommy.

"Hey Tommy, I'm going to mall this afternoon with my mom, your mom, Lil, Susie, Grandpa Boris and Grandma Minka, so is that OK with you?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, I think you deserve a little time for yourself" and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh thanks Tommy" and she kissed him back.

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON: 12:00 PM **

Didi and Kimi got changed and dressed and they headed out to the car. Kimi kissed a goodbye to Tommy and he saw her and his mother heading to the car.

"Bye Kimi, have fun" said Tommy and he waved to her.

"I will, bye Tommy" and she waved right back. And so Didi drove away heading for the Finster house, but first the retirement centre, were they will pick up Boris and Minka. They were happy that Kimi was marrying their grandson as they knew she was the right choice. So in a few weeks time, Kimi Wattanabe - Finster will become Kimi Wattanabe - Finster Pickles! As she's experiencing life as a new Pickles. Tommy and Dil's parents will finally have a daughter and Dil will have a new sister.

**E.O.C 6 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Getting A Wedding Dress And A Surprise!**

At the mall, Didi was taking Grandma Minka and Grandpa Boris to the beauty salon. Boris doesn't like it but he has to live with it.

"Aye yi yi yi, does your mother need all the beauty she need. In the old country, it's nothing but mud and yak. She's beautiful the way she is" he said.

"Boris you making me blush" said a blush Minka.

"So what kind of a wedding would you and Tommy have?" asked Kira.

"Same thing like you did when you married Chaz. A Japanese style wedding" said Kimi. "I'm thinking of looking for a kimono" Kira was surprised at their idea. So Kira told Didi that they will head to a store that sell Kimono's while Didi, Boris and Minka headed for the beauty salon.

**AT THE KIMONO STORE**

Kira, Chaz, Chuckie, Lil, Susie, Betty, Lulu, Lou and Lucy were all with Kimi as she was getting changed into her Kimono wedding dress. While Kimi was getting dressed, she feels a sharp pain her stomach.

"That's weird" she thought to herself. "I didn't eat too much when we left" and so she got in her kimono. Fianlly, Kimi came out of her dressing room and showed everyone her Kimono. Didi, Boris and Minka came in as well and were very surprised.

"Wow Kimi, you look great!" said Lil.

"Better then that, she looks perfect!" explained Susie.

"Is that Kimi or someone else?" asked Chaz who was very surprised.

"Tommy will sure to love that Kimi" said Chuckie.

"Reminds me of my wedding dress in the old country" sighed Minka.

"Just like what I wore back when I married your father" said Kira, who she was talking about Chaz.

"Yep something good for the bride and groom" said Betty.

"Oh Kimi you and Tommy are made for each other" said Lulu.

"Like me and your grandma in law" said Lou.

"I think you look great" said Lucy.

"Thanks everyone" said Kimi. She then liked the kimono suit and after she got changed, Kimi starting to feel the pain again.

"Excuse me for one second" and she rushed to the ladies room. Lil and Susie worried.

"Um...me and Susie are seeing if she's OK" they said and they rushed to the ladies room. They went inside and they heard Kimi vomiting.

"Kimi are you OK?" asked Susie.

"I-I'm OK" said Kimi as she need breathe. Lil opened the door and saw Kimi vomiting inside the toilet bowel.

"Kimi, what's happening?" asked Lil.

"Must be the nerves of marriage" said Susie.

"No it's not that, I have this sickness for three weeks now. I couldn't tell Tommy because it will worry him" said Kimi. She then got out of the toilet and started to cry. She was worried about her illness.

"I cannot go on like this!" she explained.

"For marrying Tommy?" asked Susie.

"No, I love Tommy with all my heart and soul. I need to know what's this illness is! I have for three weeks and it's killing me to know!" she said angrily and then began to cry.

"Calm down Kimi, Susie and I will call a doctor" said Lil.

"Thanks Lil" she said. So outside Susie called for a doctor on her mobile phone. After the preparations, Susie and Lil came back in.

"You got a doctor's appointment at 5:00 PM Kimi so don't worry" said Susie.

"Thanks guys" she said and they have a group hug. Back at the store, Susie told her mother that they will go home later on as they are going to the hospital. "For what?" she asked. "Kimi feels a bit under-the-weather so we're just having a check up" she told her. "Oh OK" said Lucy.

**AFTERWARDS**

The parents and Chuckie all went home and Susie, Lil and Kimi walked down the block to the hospital. Kimi was worried that it might be something serious, but Lil and Susie calmed her down and Kimi was trying not to break down.

**BACK AT THE PICKLES HOUSE**

Tommy was surprised that Didi came home and not his future wife, Kimi.

"Hey mom, where's Kimi?" asked Tommy.

"She's at the hospital" Didi told him.

"WHAT?" Tommy was surprised. He was worried.

"She's just feeling a bit under the weather Tommy so don't you worry" said Didi trying to calm him down. Tommy was not trying to feel stress out and began to worry, more like Kimi.

**AT THE HOSPITAL **

"Kimi-Wattanabe Pickles?" said the nurse. Kimi breathed in nervously and went straight to the room. After a few test, Kimi came out with a smile with a sheet for her next appointment.

"So what's the news?" asked Susie.

"Susie, remember last night you told me that me and Tommy should become parents?" asked Kimi.

"Yeah...why?" she said.

"Well you two are the first to know that...I'm nine months pregnant!" Lil and Susie were shocked. Kimi was pregnant with Tommy's baby! Looks like Tommy and Kimi will have their own little rugrat now.

**E.O.C 7 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Just Married!**

**NOTE: **The lyrics for 'Simply The Best' by Tina Turner and 'If Not For You' by George Harrison are borrowed for this chapter.

**14th, February - Valentines Day**

Well today's the BIG day, Tommy and Kimi will now become as one. They are set for 2:00 PM and it will be taken by Rev. Summer Smith. Kimi had to stay with her parents to get in her Kimono wedding dress with Kira, Didi, Charlotte, Minka, Lulu, Lil, Betty, Lucy, Susie and Angelica, while Tommy was getting in his suit with Stu, Drew, Lou, Boris, Howard, Chaz, Chuckie, Phil, Harold and Dil.

Tommy was very nervous, this is the biggest step in his life...marriage. Kimi was worried on how Tommy would react, Susie and Lil were with her in her room, making her hair and polishing her nails.

"Guys do you think Tommy would still love me for having this baby?" she asked.

"Of course he'll do, Kimi don't let fear get away to people you love. Tommy told me, he would die if he doesn't have a baby with you." said Susie, that made Kimi smile, she knew Tommy was the right choice.

"Yeah Kimi, I remember when you were kids, you and Tommy will always play together" said Lil. "Your bound to have a child like that" she smiled.

**MEANWHILE **

Chuckie, Phil, Dil and Harold were just talking about the wedding and their past experiences.

"What about the time, you think that every time you're near Kimi you sneeze as if you had an allergy or something, but that came from Angelica's mouth" said Dil.

"Yeah but I made up for not playing with her" said Chuckie.

"What's your favorite memory of Kimi Tommy?" asked Chuckie.

"This happened three years ago and that's when Kimi came home and loved me more than 'Z' good thing he's locked away." said Tommy. Everyone agreed. Later Stu came in.

"Boys the limo's here" he said and they walked down stairs. Meanwhile at the girls' place, Kira came in and said, "Girls, the limo is here" she said and the girls walked down stairs. Kimi was happy but she was worried.

**AT THE CHURCH**

Reverend Summer Smith was waiting at the podium, many friends and guest of Tommy were there including Kameron and his family. They were sitting with Tommy's family and friends at the front. Chuckie was standing with him. Just then the church organ was playing and out came a splendid looking Kimi in her Kimono. Tommy was shocked.

"Oh wow!" he said to himself. Some of Tommy's friends heard that and chuckled. Kimi walked up and blushed and so did Tommy.

"Dearly beloved, we are gather here today in the house of god to join Thomas Malcolm Pickles and Kimiko Wattanbe-Finster in holy matrimony. If anyone decided that these should not be wedded, let them speak now or forever hold their peace" he said. Everyone was silent, the respective mothers and fathers of the two give death glances to the church.

"Very well, Thomas repeat after me" said the priest.

(NOTE: The hash marks are what Tommy and Kimi are repeating)

"I Thomas Malcolm Pickles"

#I Thomas Malcolm Pickles#

"Take Kimi-Wattanabe-Finster"

#Take Kimi-Wattanabe-Finster#

"To be my lawfully wedded wife"

#To be my lawfully wedded wife#

"To have and to hold"

#To have and to hold#

"In sickness and in health"

#In sickness and in health#

"In richer and in poorer"

#In richer and in poorer#

"Till death do us part!"

#Till death do us part!#

"Now Kimi repeat after me" said the priest.

"I Kimiko Wattanbe-Finster"

#I Kimiko Wattanbe-Finster#

"Take Thomas Malcolm Pickles"

#Take Thomas Malcolm Pickles#

"To be my lawfully wedded husband"

#To be my lawfully wedded husband#

"To have and to hold"

#To have and to hold#

"In sickness and in health"

#In sickness and in health#

"In richer and in poorer"

#In richer and in poorer#

"Till death do us part!"

#Till death do us part!#

They placed a ring on each finger as a symbol of there love and their marriage.

"By the power vested in me and the lord and the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" and so Tommy lifted Kimi's vale and the two gave a long lingering kiss. Everyone cheered, Stu, Didi, Chaz and Kira were in tears and there friends were cheering loud and long.

"It's so beautiful" sobbed Chaz. Kira comforted him.

The two were covered in confetti outside the church by the brides maid and Harold and Roger, the public cheered and the couple gave a kiss outside for them.

"Well we did it" said Kimi.

"We sure did" said Tommy. Everyone took pictures of couple and they went inside the limo to celebrate there marriage at the Wombat Hall. At the Wombat Hall, everyone was ready. Susie was the singer with Phil by her side. Everyone crowded in, everything was decorated with Japanese style decorations. It is now time for the party.

"OK we are now ready for this party to be started!" announced Susie.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing two purple haired people as one who are my dear friends, Tommy and Kimi Pickles!" and came in were Tommy and Kimi.

"Time to party" said Tommy to Kimi. They headed to the table and they began speeches. First up was Chuckie.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to propose a toast to the greatest couple I've seen on earth, Tommy, my best friend and Kimi, my sister as they came as one today. I wish them the best of luck and love for all of eternity." he said happily. Everyone clapped, Chuckie's speech was short but sweet. After many speeches by their parents and friends, it's now time for Tommy's.

"I've not written a speech as this one comes from in her" and Tommy pointed to his heart.

"My darling Kimi, my darling Kimi,

I'll be there for you from good to bad,

I'll be there for you happy or sad,

Your the woman that I love,

You were there for me and I'm there for you,

When we have each other there's nothing we can't do,

I'll be there by your side for ever and ever, until we're old and

grey. I love you Kimi, my darling Kimi"

Everyone clapped and cheered and some were tears, especially Kimi. Tommy saw her crying.

"Kimi, what's the matter, you should be..happy" he said.

"I-I am, but Tommy, there's something I got to tell you and our family and friends" she said. Tommy rubbed the tears away from her eyes.

"You see Tommy, in a few months, someone else will be there for me and you" she said. Tommy was confused.

"Tommy, I...am eight months pregnant!" she announced. Everyone gasped that this news, they were wondering how Tommy would react.

"Kimi..." said Tommy. "That is...Great news!" he announced and he hugged her and kissed her.

"It is?" she asked.

"Of course it is, Kimi your going to be a mom and I'm going to be dad. Oh unbelievable! I can't wait. Everyone this more than a celebration of love. This is also a celebration of a new Rugrat!" he said happily. Everyone clapped and cheered and Kimi was happy, she was glad that Tommy is going to have this child.

Soon, Tommy and Kimi cut the cake and all the tables and chairs were moved out of the way to get ready for the couples dance. "OK first song is from the bride herself and it's 'Simply The Best' by Tina Turner" said Susie, everyone cheered and so Tommy and Kimi were ready to dance.

_SUSIE: _

_I call you when I need you, my heart's on fire_

**The spotlight was on Tommy and Kimi as they danced in front of there family and friends and even people they don't even know. **

_You come to me, come to me wild and wired_

_Mmm, you come to me _

_Give me everything I need _

_Give me a lifetime of promises and a world of dreams _

_Speak a language of love like you know what it means _

_Mmm, it can't be wrong _

_Take my heart and make it strong, baby _

**Tommy and Kimi looked at each other. They blushed but were very happy. **

_You're simply the best, better than all the rest _

_Better than anyone, anyone I've ever met _

_I'm stuck on your heart, I hang on every word you say _

_Tear us apart no, no, baby, I would rather be dead _

**Then Kimi hugged Tommy around his neck and put her head under her chin. **

**Tommy kissed her on her head. **

_In your heart I see the star of every night and every day _

_In your eyes I get lost, I get washed away _

_Just as long as I'm here in your arms _

_I could be in no better place _

_You're simply the best, better than all the rest _

_Better than anyone, anyone I've ever met _

_I'm stuck on your heart, I hang on every word you say _

_Tear us apart no, no, baby, I would rather be dead _

_Each time you leave me I start losing control _

_You're walking away with my heart and my soul _

_I can feel you even when I'm alone _

_Oh baby, don't let go_

_Ooh you're the best (woo) _

_Better than all the rest_

_Better than anyone, anyone I've ever met_

_Ooh, I'm stuck on your heart, _

_I hang on every word you say_

_Don't tear us apart no, no, no, _

_Baby, I would rather be dead_

_Oooh, you're the best!_

**The two look at each other and kissed right in front of everyone!**

Everyone cheered for Tommy and Kimi and they joined in the crowd. Meanwhile at the wedding cake, some little kids were playing around and eating too. Tommy and Kimi looked, it brought them back to the day when Kimi came home with her mother Kira when she married Chaz. Fortunately there was no food fight.

During the party, Chaz's dad, Lou and Boris went to the microphone and sang 'Yellow Submarine' by The Beatles. One performer after another the dads were singing 'Baby Love' by The Superemes for Tommy and Kimi's child and the mum's were singing 'Tutti Fruity'. Chuckie sang 'Something' by The Beatles to Lil and in the end to conclude the party, Tommy sang a song for Kimi. "This one is for my wife, if not for her, my life would have fall." The song was 'If Not For You' by George Harrison. With Phil on the guitar and Chuckie on the harmonica.

TOMMY: _If not for you_

_Babe, I couldn't even find the door_

_I couldn't even see the floor_

_Oh, I'd be sad and blue_

_If not for you_

_If not for you_

_Babe, I couldn't sleep while wide awake_

_Well, it would forever surely play_

_If not for you_

_If not for you_

_If not for you my sky would fall_

_Rain would gather, too_

_Without your love I'd be nowhere at all_

_I'd be lost if not for you_

_If not for you_

_The winter would hold no spring_

_I couldn't hear a robin sing_

_I just wouldn't have a clue_

_If not for you_

_If not for you my sky would fall_

_Rain would gather, too_

_Without your love I'd be nowhere at all_

_I'd be lost if not for you_

_If not for you_

_The winter would hold no spring_

_I couldn't hear a robin sing_

_I just wouldn't have a clue_

_If not for you_

_If not for you_

In the end, Tommy and Kimi were alone.

"Kimi, I got a surprise for you" said Tommy and he gave Kimi an envelope. Inside were two tickets to Paris, France.

"Wow! How come you chose Paris?" asked Kimi.

"Because that's were I first met you as a baby at Euro-Reptar land. Well really a Sushi restaurant" and he chuckled a bit. "I got everything ready and I even got our passports too" he said. Kimi smiled. "Well were will we stay?" she asked.

"We'll be staying at the Euro-Reptar land hotel honeymoon suite" said Tommy. "And it will be no one but just you and me" and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They soon hugged

"Your simply the best Tommy" said Kimi happily.

"Better than all the rest" added Tommy.

So the two told there parents that they will be leaving tonight and so after the party, Tommy thanked everyone for coming and they soon took the limo to the airport.

E.O.C 8


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - All Grown Up In Paris!**

The lovely couple arrived at the airport, it was really early in the morning but they are very excited as they are both heading to Kimi's home country. Tommy got the luggage, paid the taxi driver and went into the terminal.

"Terminal 3, I think?" asked Kimi. "Yep it is, come on let's go" and they head to the table.

"Next!" said a voice behind the desk. Tommy and Kimi walked up and presented the tickets to the woman. "We're here for the next flight to Paris" said Tommy.

"Oh the 3:30! Sorry, but it is delayed for one hour due to engine trouble"

"Oh man" groaned Tommy.

"Sorry sir, there's nothing I can do" she said.

"That's alright" said Kimi and she got the tickets out of Tommy's hand and gave them to the attendant.

"Thank you! Please put your suitcases on the conver belt to your left and proceed to the departures lounge." so the two did what they did and they took a seat.

"Great what's there to do for two hours?" sighed Tommy.

"Well you can buy a paper or a magazine at the news stand or we can have a cup of coffee" said Kimi.

"Coffee sounds good, I need a tune up!" so Tommy headed to the coffee stand. There he smell the smell of caffeine. But since there was a long line, Tommy went to the news stand. There was nothing but newspapers and the only magazine they have (for Tommy) was the one called TRAINS.

"Okay so a TRAINS magazine for me and for Kimi maybe a Woman's pregnancy magazine" he said to himself. So Tommy gave the money to the clerk and he headed to the coffee shop as there is now a short line.

"Good evening or should I say Good morning sir!" said the man. "Wayne Trooper's the name and selling coffee is the game" he said cheerfully. Tommy chuckled.

"OK let's see, I'll have two cups of hot chocolate and two chocolate chip cookies?" he asked.

"No problem. So were you're heading?" asked Trooper.

"Paris, France on my honeymoon, but the flight's delayed" Tommy sighed.

"Paris, the city of love, nice choice, so who's the lucky girl?" Trooper asked.

"See that girl there?" said Tommy. And he showed Kimi lying down on the seats. "Her name's Kimi, she's the love of my life" he said happily.

"You're a lucky man, sir, I hope I'll find a girl to marry" Trooper sighed. Tommy smiled.

"I'm sure there's a woman out there for you?" Tommy asked.

"Maybe?" Trooper said. "OK well here are you hot chocolate and with the two cookies that goes to $5.80" Tommy gave him the money, he said goodbye and head over to Kimi, she woke up to see that Tommy returned with a magazine and a cup of hot chocolate and a cookie.

"Thanks Tommy" she said, "Just let me get up" and she pulled herself up as picked up her drink; "Every second, I'm getting heavy" she sighed.

"Hey your still a great woman" said Tommy happily.

"Even with a belly as a size as a watermelon soon" laughed Kimi,

"Yeah" chuckled Tommy back.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"_Will passengers for the 5:30 flight to Paris, France please board now" _said the announcer.

"Well that's us" said Tommy and so they boarded the plane, Tommy put their bags in the cabinet as they boarded first class. Kimi was sitting by the window.

"You'll get the best views there" said Tommy. Kimi smiled. Later a business ma sat next to them with a laptop he was wearing a Berret. He then spotted Tommy and Kimi next to him.

"Bonjour Madame and Monsieur, I like to ask why are you going to france?" he asked politely.

"We're on our honeymoon. Why are you going?" Tommy asked.

"I'm going home" he said. "To my wonderful wife and beautiful daughter" he said. Kimi awed happily.

"And may I say congratulation on you getting married Monsieur" he said.

"Thank you sir" said Tommy. Soon the plane took off.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Tommy went to sleep and so did the french business man. Kimi was trying to go to sleep but something on her mind. She was squirming until she accidentally bumped Tommy. Her husband soon woke up.

"Kimi" he groaned sleepily. Kimi saw that she woke her husband.

"Oh I'm sorry Tommy. I didn't mean to wake you" Kimi said sadly.

"Hey it's OK, I see you can't sleep. Is something on your mind?" he asked.

"Yeah" Kimi sighed.

"Come here" and Kimi snuggled up to her husband. "Is that better?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah" Kimi said happily. "Tommy?" he began. "Yeah?" said Tommy.

"When I first heard about having this baby, I was happy but I was worried that you might not love me" Kimi said sadly.

"Kimi, I love you with all my heart and there's not a another woman for me in this world. I'll never find another Kimi. You're having a baby that can't be stopped, we just have to deal with it and have a life with it. I love you Kimi and don't let those awful thoughts get into your head. Life is great the way it is" Tommy said.

"Thanks Tommy, you made me better now" said Kimi happily and she hugged her husband.

"Hey I like hearing your problems it's natural for us" and so the two happy couple fell to sleep.

**AT PARIS**

The sun was rising and there stood the famous Notre Dame church and the Eiffel Tower. At the airport, Tommy and Kimi got their luggage and headed up stairs were there was a Reptar suit but a limo.

"Well at least Coco's not in charge" chuckled Tommy. And so the two headed into the green Reptar style limo.

"I wonder who rented this limo?" Kimi wondered. "It's not like we're important or something?" neither Tommy nor Kimi didn't know why a limo was there rather then a Reptarland bus. At the entrance there stand a woman with a sign saying 'PICKLES'. They went up to the woman and it was a woman that Kimi recognized.

"Anita!" she said happily. Anita was a close friend of Kira when she first moved from Paris after her divorce with Hiro. Anita is now the head of Reptarland and she have given Kira a job at Reptarland before she moved with the Finsters in America. Kimi remembered her when she was growing up in Paris as a baby.

"Hello Kimi, my you have grown a lot!" she said. "And who's this handsome young man?" she asked as she saw Tommy walking up with the luggage. "Anita" Kimi began, "This is my husband Tommy Pickles" she said. "A pleasure to meet you, Tommy Pickles" said Anita and she shook Tommy's head.

"Pleasure's mine" said Tommy kindly.

"Well let me show you to your room" Anita said and so Tommy and Kimi followed Anita to their room.

**LATER**

Anita showed them the honeymoon suite of Reptarland.

"So Mr. and Miss Pickles your Parisian holiday is here" she said as she opened the door. There was big chandelier light, a heart shape Reptar bed and a view of the theme park and the Eiffel tower.

"Thanks Anita" said Kimi and she hugged her. And so in the end Tommy and Kimi have one thing in common for the day..."Sleep!" they both said.

**E.O.C 9 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - There's A New Rugrat In Town**

**MARCH 6TH**

Well their vacation was over and our heros have spent two weeks in Paris, France for their honeymoon. But they arrived back at the LAX (Los Angeles International Airport) at 10:00 am and there waiting for them at the gate was Chaz, Kira, Stu, Didi along with Dil and Chuckie. Phil, Lil, Susie, Angelica and Harold would like to come but work was in the way.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

With all the passengers walking out, there were a couple with trolley load of baggage off the plane. And the woman next to the man had a bit of a baby bump and I guess you know who they are. Tommy and Kimi.

"Hi mom, hi dad, hey Dil, hey C. man" said Tommy.

"Hi mom, hi dad, hey Dil and Chuckie" said Kimi. They all talked about their trip to France. They went to the Eiffel Tower at night, Notre Dame, the Sushi Restaurant were it was karaoke night and Tommy and Kimi get to sing 'We are The World' by USA for Africa, they nearly had a little encounter with Coco La'bouche but they got away from her. But in the end it was back to work as usual for Tommy and Kimi. Tommy is back to do his filming at Paramount while Kimi is back as a teacher.

**SEVEN MONTHS LATER**

Tommy and Kimi were having a life of there own now. They bought a big house, thanks to the box office success of Tommy's movie. And there neighbors were no other than Chuckie and Lil. When Tommy and Kimi moved in, he went up to them and said,

"Hello you must be our neighbors, I'm Tommy and this is my lovely wife Kimi. Say do I remember you two, it can't be no, it can't be Chuckie and Lil!" he teased. And they all laughed. Until one day on the 14th, things started to change.

**ONE NIGHT - 10:00PM **

The boss at Paramount have given Tommy Maternity leave and he left the directing job to Ron Howard. At the house, Kimi now has a big baby bump, she was lying down on the couch getting herself cooled down. Then it happened. There were water on the couch and Kimi was in pain.

"T-Tommy" she said.

"Yeah?" Tommy asked.

"I'm in labor!" she shouted. Tommy was now switched into panic mode. He rushed outside to tell Chuckie and Lil the news. Chuckie was in panic mode too and he and Tommy were running around the front yard like mad! Until Lil stopped.

"Alright you guys, Tommy's wife is in their in labor, I called an ambulance and it's on its way now. So go in their and look after Kimi" she said. So Tommy and Kimi did. Lil got the bag full of supplies that she needed. Chuckie called up the Pickles and his parents and also Phil and Susie, luckily they were not going on tour until tomorrow so they have time to see Tommy and Kimi's pride and joy into the world. The ambulance arrived. They put Kimi in a stretcher and with Tommy by her side, the ambulance sped away like a rocket with Chuckie and Lil driving behind, but unfortunately a cop car came and pulled them up. Lil explained the situation and so the police have given them an escort to the hospital.

**AT THE HOSPITAL - 2 HOURS LATER **

"Come on Kimi you're almost there, keep pushing!" said Mrs. Carmichael.

"You can do it Kimi, I know you can!" said Tommy. With one final push, Kimi yelped. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" then there was a sound that they love to hear. The sound of a baby crying.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs Pickles, it's a beautiful baby girl" said Mrs. Carmichael. Tommy kissed Kimi on the cheek.

"I'm very proud of you Kimi" he said.

"I love you Tommy" she said. They have a look at the baby.

"Oh look that she got your lips" said Tommy.

"She got your hair colour" said Kimi.

"She's a cute thing she is" said Tommy happily as he carried her. "So what do you want to name her?" he asked. "You know I haven't thought of a name, do you?" she asked.

"Well you always wanted this name, I'm pretty sure you'll remember it?" he asked.

"Well what's the name?" Kimi asked.

"Tanya" Tommy said. Kimi felt strucked with that name, she remembered wanting that name since High School, but she forgot about it afterwards.

"Oh Tommy that's a fine name. I love it" she said.

**LATER**

Everyone that they knew such as Grandpa Lou, Grandpa Boris, Grandma Minka, Grandma Lulu, Stu, Didi, Dil, Howard, Betty, Phil, Lil, Chaz, Kira, Chuckie, Drew, Charlotte, Angelica, Harold, Randy, Susie and heck even the Carmichael's Aunt T came along as well. Everyone was waiting outside to hear the news until Tommy came out with Tanya.

"Everyone please settle down, I got someone asleep here" Tommy said quietly.

"Everyone I like you to meet someone new to meet. Please welcome our new Rugrat, Tanya Charles Pickles. That's right, I'm a daddy" Tommy said happily and he was nearly in tears. Everyone awed and look at the new baby happily and sweetly.

"She looks beautiful" said Kira.

"Yes isn't she just cute" said Didi.

"She'll make a good Pickles one day" said Stu.

"Where's Kimi?" asked Chaz.

"Oh she's still in the room, she be happy to see you guys" Tommy said. So Chaz, Kira and Chuckie went to room 176 and Tommy had a brief talk with Dil.

"Well Dilly, you're now an uncle" said Tommy.

"Yeah, I promise I won't go weird on her with aliens OK?" he said.

"You're still the alien man are you?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah still am" chuckled Dil.

"And this means Angelica's the aunt" scolded Tommy teasingly quietly so Angelica won't be able to hear.

For half an hour everyone had a turn holding the baby and thankfully no one had dropped her on the head like Dil.

"I think the patient needs a rest now" said Lucy. "Yeah I need to after the pain I have to go through" said Kimi. Everyone laughed. "I'll put Tanya in the cot next to you" said Lucy. "Thanks Lucy" said Kimi. Outside Stu and Didi were having a talk.

"Well son, you got a child now and you have responsibilities now" Stu said.

"Do I have to learn from that Lipshitz guy though?" asked Tommy.

"Well you can just incase" said Didi. She knew that most people don't like that guy.

"Well now that you have a child you have to clean her, feed her and all that other stuff too" she said.

"Yes mom, I'm sure I know that this baby need that stuff" said Tommy. Lucy soon came out.

"Mr Pickles, I need to ask you one question. Do you want to stay with Kimi tonight?" she asked.

"Why yes. If that's alright you guys?" Tommy asked his mum and dad.

"Of course sweetie, your father will bring you fresh clothes for you tonight" said Didi.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad, I know I said this before but...I can believe I'm a Dad!" he said happily.

"We know son" said Didi. She kissed him and they hugged for the final time and they headed off.

"I'll set up a camp bed next to Kimi for you Tommy" said Lucy.

"Thanks Lucy" said Tommy. Back in the room, there was Kimi all a sleep. Chaz and Kira fed her food and now she's a sleep. Tommy thanked them both and finally he went to sleep.

**TWO HOURS LATER - 2:00 AM**

Tommy was woken up by the whimper of Tanya. She needs someone to keep her company.

"Oh what do you want, you already been fed" said Tommy tiredly. Tommy was giving her some mashed carrots but she didn't want any of it.

"Maybe a lullaby will help" he said and he took her to the window were the moon was still shining brightly.

TOMMY:

_Now it's time to say good night _

_Good night Sleep tight_

_Now the sun turns out his light_

_Good night Sleep tight_

_Dream sweet dreams for me_

_Dream sweet dreams for you._

_Close your eyes and I'll close mine_

_Good night Sleep tight_

_Now the moon begins to shine_

_Good night Sleep tight_

_Dream sweet dreams for me_

_Dream sweet dreams for you._

_Close your eyes and I'll close mine_

_Good night Sleep tight_

_Now the sun turns out his light_

_Good night Sleep tight_

_Dream sweet dreams for me_

_Dream sweet dreams for you._

_Good night Good night Everybody_

_Everybody everywhere_

_Good night._

And so Tanya went to sleep. Kimi woke up to Tommy's voice and she was happy that Tommy looked after the baby. "That was a beautiful voice you have there Tommy" she said and they both kissed. Tommy put her back in her cot and Tommy went back to sleep.

"We will always love you Tanya" Tommy said to the baby quietly. Then he kissed Kimi a goodnight as she went to sleep. Well now Tommy and Kimi have a new baby, a new life and a new relationship.

**THE END**


End file.
